


Numinous Eudaimonia

by DreamFandomTrash



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hannibal is just an eccentric rich man who has a secret, M/M, i just think theyre neat, pride and prejudice au, yes he's still the Ripper he's just secretive about it and no one suspects a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Numinousadj.-describing an experience that makes you fearful yet fascinated, awed yet attracted; the powerful, personal feeling of being overwhelmed and inspiredEudaimoniaadj.-a contented stateWilliam Bennett is the second oldest of his siblings and is by far the most reluctant to get married. But his brothers and sister manage to drag him to a ball with the sole purpose of meeting a possible suitor. Instead he meets Hannibal, an eccentric wealthy man with his own estate in Pemberley he inherited when his parents died. Though initially reluctant, Will is soon thrown into the whirlwind that is falling in love and struggles to deal with it.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Meeting the Bennetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennetts are not your average family, but then again who is? Come meet the titular nuclear family, and see how badly I butcher this au!

The Bennetts were not exactly an average family. Jack Bennett and his Bella couldn't have children of their own, you see. So they took in orphans to try and fill that hole in their lives, and it worked. They adopted five children in total, three were boys and two were girls. All handsome, though to varying degrees by societal standard and to an equal degree by their own accord, and all well taken care of in regards to their social standing and general wellbeing. Bella was very much interested in getting the children married to husbands and wives that could provide a very well-to-do lifestyle to whomever they chose to marry. 

The eldest was Alana, 22 and was considered the most beautiful of the siblings. She was very close with the second eldest, William or Will, which he preferred. She was stricken with a touch of lesbianism, with her predilection for becoming infatuated with either a man or a woman with no discrimination between them. She found a great deal of support in her siblings and parents, though she found mere tolerance with other people instead of acceptance. She took this in stride, proud of who she was instead of hiding it away in shame. Some said she felt no shame, no matter what other people said about her or tried to do to her, and this statement was in fact true. 

Will was 20, and was considered the more intellectual of the lot. But, he was also the more unstable. Will had a problem with getting into peoples' heads, whether he wanted to or not, and he often avoided people to stop himself from seeing what he did not want to see. People often found young Will odd because of this, yet the young man found nothing about it bothersome and simply went about his life as he pleased. He wasn't exactly plain looking, but his looks paled in comparison to any of his siblings, especially Alana. Will was also afflicted with the predilections of the aforementioned sister, though he would say if forced to choose he would choose the company of a female.

The middle child of this quintet was Brian, 19, and very much striving to become accomplished in the finer things of life. He, while not as scholarly as Will or as attractive as Alana, still maintained a fairly high level of intelligence and wit that made him quite loveable among the people of Hertfordshire. While close with all of his siblings, he was the closest with the youngest two children. They related to each other better than they could have Alana or Will, especially the enigma that was Will. He had a certain dry wit about him not unseen in his two younger siblings. 

The second youngest was James, 17 , who preferred to go by Jimmy at all times. Why he preferred such a name was a mystery to those around him, but they indulged him nonetheless out of the sheer love for him in their hearts. He had an easy wit and became easily befriended by anyone who attempted. He was most friendly and, while not to the extent of Will, could empathize with people fairly well. 

And finally we come to the youngest Bennett sibling, Beverly. She was wild and adventurous, witty as her brothers were and nearly as beautiful as Alana. She was a very ambitious 16 year old, and she was one of the only siblings Will had an actual friendship with besides Alana. She was charming when she decided it was worth being, and spent her time trying to, as most women did, find a man worthwhile to maintain as a husband. She and the other younger siblings were all very eager to find love and to find it in a wealthy man whose company they enjoyed at least for part of the time. 

So, you've met the family. The patriarchs Jack and Phyllis, Jack insisted on calling her Bella for her immense inner and outer beauty, Bennett and their wards. Five siblings who, despite their very well defined differences, find themselves as close as if they were all properly related. They have a social standing on the higher end of middle class, and Mrs. Bennett feared that the day Mr. Bennett went into the ground the children would have nothing left to maintain themselves. So, she pushed for her eldest to become engaged and for her youngest children to prepare to do so when they became of age. And that was how the family lived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter to introduce you to how I fit certain characters into the Bennetts family so you know whose who! Hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you enjoy the rest as it is posted! This chapter is fairly short, its only introductions after all, but I do believe that the other chapters will be longer. Please just bear with me, I've never written a full on multiple chapter fic before.


	2. The Arrival of Margot and Mason Bingley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bennett hears of two new well off siblings and hurries to tell her husband and her children. She gets them prepared for that evening's ball, hoping one of them will catch either of their gazes. Fate seems to have a different plan, however.

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife_

The Bennetts were well off. They weren't poor, but they were not extremely wealthy. They hovered at the high end of middle class, and that was enough for them. Yet, Bella was up at night worrying that her children wouldn't have enough to survive after her husband passed away. So, she kept up on news of any incoming wealthy men and women who so happened to be visiting near their estate in Groombridge Place. She would notify her husband of these men and women, urging him to go visit them so that their children may meet them as well. Jack, who loved his wife but did not share her urgency to marry off their children, visited each of the wealthy people Bella told him about and thus each of the children was allowed to visit as well. So far, none had requested to start the courting of any of the siblings, not for Mrs. Bennett's best efforts.

Today was different, though. Bella could feel it as she went through her usual routine. She looked through the post with her usual eagerness before settling on a letter from one of her dearest friends who occupied a small house in town. Her eyes scanned down the letter and even before she finished, she shrieked in happiness as she always did when she heard of a new wealthy lady or lord was arriving. Bella rushed to her husband, who had just gotten done with the morning's chores and was currently sitting down in his study to relax and gave him the letter, telling him all about the two very wealthy siblings moving in to nearby Netherfield and how he must go and speak with them. Mr. Bennett informed his panicked wife that he had indeed already been to visit the siblings and confirmed that they were going to be in attendance at tonight's reception. 

To neither of the parents' surprise, outside the cracked study door stood their five children. They were all crowded close together so that they may all hear their parents' conversation. They were excitedly chittering under their breaths, wanting to go into town immediately to prepare for this occasion. Perhaps this time would be different. Maybe one of them would get lucky and be married to either of the wealthy visitors. 

"Two wealthy siblings." Jimmy half-whispered to the others, who were not as close to the door as he was. "A brother and a sister. They will be attending the celebration tonight!" He made a happy noise, looking back at his siblings. 

This caused the other two younger siblings to go into a fit of joyous shrieking, alerting Mr. and Mrs. Bennett to their listening in. Will and Alana did their best to shush the younger children, but they did not listen and kept on. Mr. Bennett went to the door and opened it fully, revealing the crowd of his wards. He smiled a bit, finding his children's excitement endearing, and continued on his way. Mrs. Bennett exited the study and looked at all the siblings, hurrying them off so that she could prepare for the evening. Will and Alana shared a quizzical look as their other siblings rushed off to get on with their day. Alana went after them so that she could watch them and be sure they don't cause trouble. 

Will could already tell that this night was going to be a disaster, shaking his head as he walked off in the opposite direction with his nose in a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me for messing up a few details, I am researching everything I can and may still get some information incorrect. I hope you enjoyed reading and continue to enjoy this work! Have a lovely day/night!


	3. The Assembly Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bennett hoped to marry off her two eldest children at the ball, which is being attended by two very wealthy bachelor siblings. But, an unexpected third party accompanies the Bingley's and throws everything into chaos, at least in the Bennett family. This mysterious stranger and Will meet and while it doesn't go extremely well and Will is sure he'll never have to meet that man again. Little does he know, their fates have been intertwined and nothing, not even an empath in a rage, can stop fate.

Will, while he found crowds of people suffocating, attended the assembly ball at the request of his family. They also insisted on putting him in ridiculously superfluous attire, which he strongly fought against but was eventually worn down and allowed it. He wore a corset underneath a linen shirt, a fairly drab dark overcoat over it all. For the rest of his body, form-fitting dark breeches with knee socks and scuffed up black heeled shoes. He didn't have a cravat, he believed it was a unnecessary frill on top of the already unnecessary frill of the outfit. He tried to have fun despite the outfit, but he could never have much fun around people anyhow. 

All sound escaped the room when the Bingley's entered the room, parting the crowd like Moses did the Red Sea. What sent murmurs through the crowd, however, was the unexpected third member of their party. His cold deep red eyes swept over the room hungrily, as if an animal searching for prey but disguising the feral urge behind a mask of pleasantness and compassion. His eyes met Will's, lingering for a moment longer than he had on the others before continuing his sweep. The doorman announced them, "Mr. Mason Bingley, his sister Margot Bingley, and Mr Hannibal Lecter."

Will nudged Alana with his elbow, causing her to take her eyes off of Margot whom her eyes had been intently fixated on. "Where do you suppose Mr. Lecter is from...?"

Alana looked at Will suspiciously for a moment before answering " I've heard he comes here from Lithuania, on lord knows what kinds of business, with Mr. and Ms. Bingley. A wealthy gentleman from far off lands, who seems to have caught your eye." She teased, receiving a sour look from Will. "Or, rather, you've caught his." Alana nudged her head towards the front of the room where Hannibal stood, eyes firmly settled on Will and Alana. He offered a wave and looked away, yet he didn't talk with the two he had come with. An occasional woman would approach him but she would return to her group disappointed.

Mrs. Bennett collected her children and brought them all up to introduce themselves to the wealthy newcomers. They gave a bow, and the trio did the same. Margot couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Alana, just as Alana couldn't seem to keep her eyes from meeting the other woman's. Mrs. Bennett left them to their own affairs, leaving faith in fate and her ability as a matchmaker. Will stood beside Alana, trying his best to avoid making eye contact. He could feel both Mason and Hannibal giving him the same stare and he didn't appreciate it. Margot and Alana were absolutely enamored with each other almost immediately, leaving the men alone in favor of dancing together. Will was desperate to escape Mason's hungry gaze. While he didn't like being looked at this much by anyone, the look Mason was giving him made him feel like a piece of prime meat being eyed by a hungry vulture. He turned to Hannibal, lips turning up in a somewhat smile as he at least attempted to look friendly enough to dance with. "Do you dance, Mr. Lecter?"

Hannibal's face wrinkled as he smiled a bit wider. " While I do not usually dance with those I do not know, I feel I owe you a dance after such hospitality." He gently took Will's hand, leading him towards the crowd of gay dancers and pulling Will off into a hidden side, away from Mason's invasive looks.  
"While I appreciate the assistance, Mr. Lecter, I did very much want to dance with you." Will looked up at him, noticing how close they were and that Hannibal was still holding his hand and not saying anything about it for the moment.

"I am not very confident in those I do not know, William. While I feel you are different from the rest, you have not quite breached the barrier between trusted friend and untrusted stranger." Hannibal explained, bringing Will's hand up and pressing a kiss to the back. "I simply wanted to get you away from Mr. Bingley. I've seen what he does to his partners, and I would hate to see something happen to that pretty face of yours." He smiled at Will, bidding him goodbye and intermingling back with the crowd of guests. Will took a moment to be sure Mason was properly distracted before he let himself search the large ballroom for Alana. He spotted her dancing with Margot and relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall and watching the two dance. He spared the occasional glance to the mysterious Mr. Lecter, somehow feeling both relieved that the two would never meet again. His sister's were after the Bingley's, not eccentric mystery men who came from far off lands and didn't dance. Besides, Will didn't like the energy the stranger put out. It gave him gooseflesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH my first time writing Hannibal Lecter! I'm so nervous, I hope I kept him in character enough. I kind of altered the personality of the Mr. Darcy role in this because I don't think Hannibal would be so stoic and brooding, so I just made him a somewhat eccentric wealthy man who would rather watch dancing than participate until he finds the right partner. Personality-wise I suppose Will would be more a match for Mr. Darcy but he's also a lot like Lizzy in my eyes so I cast the characters as I saw fit. Hope you enjoy! Also, I apologize for the mention of Moses, it was the only metaphor that came to mind in the context. And, I know no one's eyes are actually red but I adore Hanni with red eyes so let me have my fun.


	4. Lunch with the Bingleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the ball, the entire Bennett family recovers in their own ways. Bella send Alana to thank the Bingley's, and Will insists on accompanying her to protect her from Mr. Bingley. Unfortunately, the rain gives them a chill they both can't quite shake and they are forced to reside at the Bingley residence while they recover. Mr. Lecter takes on the care for Will and they get a chance to talk more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this won't line up exactly with the Pride and Prejudice plotline, but in my opinion it would make more sense for Will to want to protect his sister from Mason than for him to just let her go alone. Plus, I'm a sucker for Hannibal nursing Will back to health. Also! I forgot to mention in the first chapter but Abigail is Will's adopted daughter. He is of age in this and I do believe he would want to help a young girl without a home just as Bella and Jack helped him.

Another morning dawned on the Bennett household, bringing with it the low haze of an oncoming storm. Bella was in the parlor with her children, lying on the ornamental sofa and fanneing herself. Will was in his bedroom with Alana, discussing the previous night with her in a happy fit. Alana was insistant that Margot Bingley couldn't have found any interest in her whatsoever, and Will was debating her. "Alana, she danced with you for most of the night and her eyes stayed on you for the rest of it." Will argued, nudging her with his shoulder. Alana smiled a bit and leaned her head onto Will's shoulder. "I'm sure she was only entertaining the whims of this foolish girl like she would any other." A playfulness entered her eyes. "Besides, you've caught that Lecter fellow's attention far more than I've caught hers." Will chuckled, looking away from Alana. "I highly doubt it. He refused my request to dance, after all." He looked back at her. 

"Maybe he's just shy." Alana laughed softly, mussing up Will's hair a bit. "He has eyes for you, dear brother. Just you wait and see."  
Will was about to come up with a retort, but Bella burst into the room. In her hand, a letter. Behind her, a train of excited Bennett siblings shrieking and begging their mother to read the letter. Alana took it from Bella's grip, opening it and reading what was written. After a long, tense silence, she spoke." Margot Bingley has invited me to join her for lunch." 

Never had there every been a sound as loud and obnoxious as the shrieking that came from the Bennet house at that very moment. Alana was keen to join in the giddiness, until she continued on. "We will be acompanied by my brother, Mason." Her face fell a bit. Even she, who danced with Margot and didn't truly notice the elder Bingley sibling, knew how horrible a man he seemed just from Will's description. She was less than eager to attend any lunch at all if he would be in attendance, but her family was oblivious in their joyous celebration. Will noticed, though, and took her hand in an effort to comfort her. "I'll come with you, protect you from that horrid man. Alright?" Alana opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and nodded earnestly. The thought of having Will there with her put her mind at ease. So, she and Will were hurried into getting ready and pushed out the door. Will was in a loose fitting cotton shirt with last night's pants and a more comfortable pair of shoes, and Alana was in a modest yet beautiful dress. She was the kind of woman who could make even a burlap flour sack look stunning. The two were sent to the neighboring Bingley estate on the back of a steed, and halfway through their journey it began to rain. They rode as fast as they could and reached the Bingley estate by late afternoon, entering the house positively dripping with water. Margot had Alana and her unexpected partner taken to the guest room and given dry clothes. Will and Alana changed, but the damage was already done. The sniffles had started by the time they came back downstairs.

Will was taken aback when his eyes met with those same dark rubies from the night before. There stood Hannibal, seeming just as surprised by Will as Will was by him. Alana descended the stairs the rest of the way, Will scrambling to catch up with her. She, of course, went off with Margot near immediately. They sat down at the ornate table in the dining room and talked, and to keep anyone from disturbing the two Will stood by the door and did his best to look intimidating. It wasn't hard considering he had slept maybe five hours in that week and he stood as if expecting to fight someone at any moment. Yet, this didn't ward off Mason. He stood in front of Will, very obviously looking at all the wrong places. "Step aside, dear. I'd like to attend lunch with my sister and yours." Will frowned, sniffling. "My dear sister and I braved half and hour of storm on horseback so that she may enjoy a peaceful lunch with your sister. Leave them be." Mason laughed, amused rather than offended by Will's words, and stepped closer to the brunette. Will would have stepped back, but his back was already against the door so he was unfortunately trapped. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Mason. Will stood at 5'9, which wasn't extremely short compared to the 5'11 Mason but he still had to look up. Mason laughed again and moved even closer, reaching up to take Will's face in his hands. Will tried to jerk his face away but Mason took him by the jaw and held him firmly in place." You don't tell me what I can and cannot do, mutt." He leaned down, smirking. "But I do enjoy how you struggle." He was so close Will could smell the horrid stench of his breath and his nauseating cologne. 

Will's salvation came through one Hannibal Lecter. He tapped Mason on the shoulder, keeping a friendly smile on his face that didn't quite cover the dangerous predator lurking behind his eyes. "I do believe, young Mason, that William doesn't appreciate you being so close." Mason smiled at Hannibal, keeping Will's jaw firmly in his grasp. "I don't hear him protesting, do you Mr. Lecter?" He looked at Will, who was glaring daggers at him and doing everything he could to remain polite for the sake of his sister, and back to Hannibal. "I suppose, as a courtesy, I shall leave him to you, sir. But rememeber this kindness, for I will not let this one go again." Mason gave Will one last look over before releasing him and walking off. Will rubbed his jaw and relaxed, sniffling more. "Damn it all, I think I've caught a chill..." He huffed, avoiding looking into Hannibal's eyes like his life depended on it. Hannibal very carefully stepped forward, taking Will's hand. "Such colorful language..." He chuckled. "I do believe you've scared Mason off for the time being." Will brought his gaze up to meet Hannibal's at last, a smile pulling at his lips." I owe you thanks, in that regard. How shall I ever repay you?" Hannibal was about to respond, but Will interrupted with a loud sneeze. He had caught a cold after all. He tried to ignore it, but Hannibal insisted that Will stay in his room and rest. Will agreed, reluctantly of course, as long as Hannibal would send a letter to his ward Abigail. She would be worried, after all, and she deserved to know where he was. Hannibal agreed to it, fetching parchment and a pen for Will then leaving him alone to write.

He came back for the finished letter when Will called for him, bringing news of Alana falling ill as well. She had written their mother a letter, which Hannibal was also tasked with delivering, explaining that the two would have to stay with the Bingley's until their sick left them. Will smiled to himself, figuring that their mother had planned this after all. She couldn't control the weather, that would be rediculous to assume, but she could most definitely have known a storm was coming and sent her children out to get a cold with the goal of having them be nursed by the Bingley's. Hannibal gave Will a look, wondering what had made him smile. "My mother is a genius..." He laughed softly, handing Hannibal his letter. "Where is my sister?" Hannibal tucked the letter into the pocket of his jacket alongside Alana's as he answered,"She has been put up in our guest quarters. Would you like for me to accompany you to see her?" Will pondered it for a moment, then nodded and took Hannibal's arm. "I suppose so. Though I thought you didn't trust the company of strangers." Hannibal walked down the hall with Will, explaining "I should learn to trust you, William. I am sharing my quarters with you for the time, after all." Will chuckled softly. "Will, if it's all the same to you. Only my mother calls me William, and she must be very cross with me to do so. What shall I call you? Mr. Lecter?" Hannibal smiled at the thought, clearly amused. "Please, dear. You may call me Hannibal. All of my companions prefer to do so, and I believe that if we are to become companions you should call me that as well."

Will mulled it over. Calling him Hannibal felt much too informal for him, though no other objection was found in his mind. He had asked the male to call him a name as informal as Will, after all. Hannibal was such a nice name, anyways. Will had never heard anything like it, though he had also never met anyone like Hannibal before. Will decided that fair was fair. If he was asking to be called Will, he should respect the elder's request to be called by his first name in return. Hannibal walked Will, very slowly to reduce the risk of making his sick far worse, to the guest room. He was gentleman enough to leave Will and Alana alone together so that they may talk freely without worry of causing offense or being listened to. Will thanked Hannibal for assisting him, then placed himself in bed beside his sister." How are you feeling, Alana?" He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her forehead against his cheek. Hannibal had explained that she had a fever, but Will couldn't feel it. He could only feel her shivering as if it was the middle of the winter and she were sitting outside in the snow. He pulled up the blanket to cover her more as she coughed and snuggled into him." Mother must've known we would catch a cold. That woman is brilliant, I'll give her that" Alana spoke, a laugh escaping her throat and soon turning into a fit of coughing. Will laughed along with her, before she continued "Margot has offered to let us stay while we recover. Will you be joining me here in the guest quarters?" Will shook his head, looking away as a wave of embarassment washed over him. He shook his head, still too ashamed to look at his sister, "Hanni....Mr. Lecter has offered to let me sleep in his quarters for the duration of our stay. So that you and Margot may have your privacy, I accepted." He finally risked a glance at Alana, who was smiling. She nudged his shoulder." Well, I'm sure you and Hannibal will have a lovely time." She gently hugged her brother, closing her eyes. Neither needed to say anything, they just lay there together in a sibling's embrace listening to the rain. Eventually, overcome by the fever and the ache, drifted off into a sweet and thankfully dreamless slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was thought up when I watched the Pride and Prejudice movie and thought "hey, that could be Will and Hannibal" and then characters just started fitting into roles and here we are. I'm sorry if you know me from my other works, and I'm also sorry if you're stumbling onto me and happen to read any of my other stuff. I hope this tickles your fancy and I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
